Surrounded By Cute Guys
by kaycee5658
Summary: When Bella goes to college in love already... Will she question her love bcause of Edward Cullen? Is she allowed to be happy just this once? She is Edward's and jacob's roommate who are bestfriends by the way. But as time goes on secrets are revealed.....
1. The First Incounter

Summary: Bella is in a relation ship for 3 years and when they are still togeter when she goes to dartmouth (not to far from his school.) she is put in a guys dorm with Edward...and.....Jacob! Who are BEST FRIENDS! But they both fall for Bella and are woundering where she's always at and who she's always talking too.  
No love triangle she will pick one of the three but it's a suprise!

slow down __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok This is my first fan-fic but if you hate it tell me but if you like it you also have to tell me. Ok now in the summary Bella does pick one but one of them clearly becomes her FRIEND ONLY! And she won't change her mind about this. So even if you guys hate it do remeber this is my first and i probably will write a few more chaps so people actually get to the point of the story but yes at first it's a love triangle but only with steven and one other the last person is strictly a friend! but anyways here it is and criticisim dosen't bug me. do remember that there will be alot of grammar & spelling mistakes so don't bug me about that cause i don't have spell check. Oh and b ella dosen't know anyone at her school even jacob.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters...except steven & the dog (comes later)... But the rest Is Stephenie Meyer

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- The first incounter

Chapter songs- Once Upon A Dream and See You Again

BPOV _____

I am Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I am 18 with choclate colored eyes and died black hair with blue for my bangs (A/N no she's not emo or goth she just likes the hair style) and currently going to dartmouth with my boy friend Steven. Steven and I have been going out for about 2 1/2 years and we are really deep and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. But i met him in Colorado. I moved from Phoneix, Arizona ,to Forks, Washington, And then to Aurora, Colorado. I lived in Phoniex with my mom Renee but when I was 15 (A/N I know it's 17 but i want alot to be different except for characters) I moved to Forks to live with my dad charlie. But when my mom moved to Aurora I decided i'd go to scince I didn't fit in anywhere and this was my last shot to have friends. But i got so much more than friends I found the best thing to happen to my life... Steven.

Now that brings me to the present. Steven and i are driving to dartmouth. Steven looked emo but he's not. He's just shy but once you get to know him he's really sweet, caring, funny, polite, and just.... PERFECT! He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one intertwined with my hand in my lap. Then an important question popped into my head.

'Steven?"

"Ya?"

"Um... I was just...just wondering... scince we're going to different schools...um... what's going to happen to us?" I stuttered nervously scince I don't think I could live without him.

He chuckled. " Bella we will see each other more than you would imagine I mean my school is 5 miles away it will be as if the only time we don't see eachother is when we're at school. Otherwise I promise i'll see you." he stated confidently. This is what I loved about him he's always so confident.

I sighed he was right but I knew something was going to happen to us if it was good or bad i didn't know." Ya but what if you fall for one of those artist who has body piercings and multipul tattos, and then you'll forget all about me."

"That sounds pretty sexy." He chuckled and then turned serious when he saw my expression "Hey don't look like that it's a proven fact that high school relation ships are the best most serious ones." (A/N this isn't the exact quote but it's the same meaning from the movie I know what you did last summer.)

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you excited for college?" he asked to make conversation for the long ride ahead of us.

"Eh, more school. Yippe- freakin'- Skipee." I said sarcastically

"Well let's just get it over with and then we can have all of the time of the world for us." He said bringing up our hands still intertwined and kissed the back of my hand.

The rest of the ride went like that. Us making small talk and him kissing my hand at randome even kissed my forehead. and when he did i thought 'awwwwwwwwwwww he is so sweet'. just then i sighed in contentment knowing as long as he was there i would get through this. Somewhere in this time period I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i knew i was being woken up be kisses on my forehead, neck, and cheeks, and then finally Steven gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We're here." He murmured trying to let me wake up on my own.

"Ugh," I groned " 5 more minutes." I mumbled

"I was hoping this would be easy." he sighed and got out. He came over and picked me up over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in fright and then started kicking him and hitting him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Are you up now?" he asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he put me down. He tried to kiss me but i just turned away stubbornly, even though I knew I'd only be mad for 30 seconds. Then I figured out how to get revenge.

Then when he was walking to the doors I jumped on his back and covered his eyes causing him to drop the bags and fall down.

"Oh you are so going to pay!" And that is where he started chasing me even though i know he would catch me. That's when I tripped over my own feet, I closed my eyes expecting to hit the grass but instead I felt a pair of un familliar arms wrap around my waist. Then I saw the most beutiful emerald eyes i have ever seen in my life. We looked in eachothers eyes for a while until I shook my head to break my trance and this helped him get out of his trance and let go of my waist. I instantly missed the warmth.

"Thanks." I mummbled looking down I could feel the crimsion rising up in my cheeks.

"Anytime. Hi i'm Edward, Edward Cullen." The most velvety voice said that I had lost my breath when I heard it, it was so soothing. And that's when I relized his full apperence. He had pale skin, like me. Very messy copper hair that looked like he just got out of bed but he made it work. He also hod on a black polo with faded jeans and black converse. And muscled arms that one was extended to me.

"Bella." I stated simply shaking his hand. Then Steven came over and put his arm around my waist and i put my arm around his and went depper into his side out of habbit.

"And this is Steven my...friend..." I struggled on what to call steven scince i didn't want Edward to know. Steven didn't seem troubles though cause we looked like really good friends too. He probably didn't care what Edward thought. Though I regretted it instantly 'cause Edward seemed to become happier by the fact that he thought steven was my friend.

"Pleased to meet you," They shook hands, "Anyway i'll see you around Bella." And with that he left. I wa suprised 'cause right there i wanted to see him again and woundered if i would. Then out of no where Steven tackled me down to the ground.

"What.....was...th-th-at...for?" I stuttered breathlessly. And he chuckled. HE CHUCKLED! Why would he chuckle when he tackled me to the ground and knocked the wind out of me?!

"I told you, you would pay did i not?" He stated and then i remembered

"So you knocked the breath out of me?" I asked in disbelief but he never anwsered cause then we heard my dog whining from the car.

"Let's go get her." My dog was a great dane named Kaycee and she was like another pillow she only whines when she has to go to the bathroom really bad or she wanted to be with people. That was also a plus you could have pets on campous as long as they were potty trained.

When we got kaycee we went to see what classes i had and when my lunch was and when steven got his schedule we would see when we could see each other. Then I got assigned a dorm with some guys scince they were rebuilding some of the dorms this year and the next and next year i would have the same dorm so i was silently praying that these guys weren't total pigs and could stand living with a dog and a girl who looked emo. When steven asked if i wanted help I declined scince i knew he had to go and get assigned his dorm and classes at his school. I was glad that i only had a few bags and could carry them myself 'cause the smells were tempting to kaycee and i had to keep tugging at her leash. I was on the 9th floor of the building and when I saw other girls in the building and entering rooms with guys in them I was glad i wasn't the only one who had to go live with some guys. On my way up I heard girls wispering about some girl living with a hot guy and howw they should live ther instead of with the pigs they are living with. that got me curious as to whom they were talking about. When i got there I told kaycee where to go. (A/N Yes that is my dog but she can take comands so it's the same in this story.) When I got to the door i had to call kaycee scince she was smelling alot of places.

when i opened my door i was so glad to see who I saw there. I saw...Edward... and another guy with tanned skin and black hair pulled in a ponytail with a rubberband. Then my dog had to ruin the momment by jumpeing on Edward and licking his face verociously. Then i smiled caus ehe didn't pull back until she jumped on the other guy. I was happy to see the room clean and the single bed was mine! I knew then that we would get along.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok I thought it was finally good enough to post on here so please review and tell me what you thought and i'll probably update tomorrow scince even though they might open schools tomorrow instead of another snow day I cant go scince i'm on cruches but tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing . SO PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's short i just need peoples opinions.


	2. Movie Night

Ok scince i'm home i thought i'd do another chap. I started this story scince i'm on cruthches and it's the begining of spring break so after spring break updates might not be as freuent but that's about a week away so let me hear your guys opinions and then i'll go from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything twilight related except for this plot.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charter 2- Movie

Chapter song- Don't Matter _____

BPOV _____

"Kaycee get off! Now!" I bellowed at my dog scince for the last ten minute she has been going back and forth between tackleing Edward an the other man. She finally got up and jumped on my bed and laid down. I chuckled at how easily a bed could distract my dog. I walked over and kicked her off so I could make my bed with my black comforter with red skulls. When that was put on along with my red sheets i put my pillows in their red pillow cases with black skulls. I turned around and saw that Edward and his friend were both done making their beds. I finalized my bed with three stuffed animals that steven had won me at a carnivle we went to. One was a yelow lab puppy with a red bow tied around it's neck and still looked brand new even thought it's 1 year and 1/2 old, the next one was the basic teddy bear only mine wa s black and huge, and then finally you had my purple monkey who was super cute. when I put those where I wanted i pulled my bean bag chair- wich came here with my furniture- and sat on it with a bottle of blix.

"So Edward who's your friend?" I asked trying to make small talk to get them to stop starring.

"Jacob" They both said instantly that it was a little to ceepy for my liking. So i stood up and was about to go introduce my self when my phone went off.

Yea that▓s my shorty doowop Yea that▓s my shorty doowop Yea that▓s my shorty doowop And I can▓t wait to be alone with you

I can▓t wait to be alone with you Cuz you the only boo who do the freaky things you do You keep me feelin high you keep my drama low Yea I▓m your shorty boy but you already know

Yea that▓s my shorty doowop Yea that▓s my shorty doowop Yea that▓s my shorty doowop And I can▓t wait to be alone with you

I let it ring longer than nesecary but I got it any way and the caller i.d said steven I have no idea why he put that as his ringtone but might as well ask. Behin me I heard chuckles probably about my ring tone so i threw 2 of my pillows at them and they threw them back at me but I dodged and put them back.

"Hello?" I asked with a grin on my face.

" Hey babe I wanted to tell you all the times you don't have classes I don't so the only time you won't see me is in class!" he said in a calm voice.

"Hey that's great now can you tell me why you put 'Shorty Doowop' as your ringtone?" I asked in an excited voice scince he told me that news.

" I don't know but it fits and i can ask the same question." He said chuckling remembering my ringtone for him.

"Hey! Mine fit's too and it's one of your favorite bands." I stated defesivly. I had put my ringtone as 'So much'

"True, b ut anyways i'm settled in can I come over?"

"What kind of question is that ofcourse you can come over. You already know my room number so just knock on the door and i'll see you in 10 alright?" I asked

"Alright, I love you babe and i'll see you in ten"

"Ok love you too." And with that i hung up. But then I relized i'd have to explain.

"Well, Bella we're waiting to hear an explination from you. Now who was that?" Jacob said with a hand on the hip.

"That was none of your business so i guess you can find out later when you meet them if you want" I said not knowing if they'd want to meet my current boyfriend. But that was their problem if they didn't.

"Sure we can have a movie night here and jake could invit his friends over and me i could invite my family over." Edward said agreeing with the idea and jake nodded. In ten minutes Steven come over but Edward and jake were out getting movies, while I was making popcorn in the micorwave. When i finished that I had to put out my for bean bags on the floor in front of the couch. Then Edward and Jacob came in with six other people.

"Bella this is Sam, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosealie. guys this is Bella." I gave them a shy wave and mummbled a hi and told them who Steven was, Edward and Jacob sent him death glares when I told them he was my boyfriend.

'Well lets get this party started!" The big scary one Emmett yelled and then plooped down on the couch. Everyone else did the same scince everyone was paired off in couples that sat with teir signiffigent other. All except Jacob and Edward. So i decided to have fun with them.

"Hey i didn'tt know Edward and jake were seeing eachother. Wow there's a shocker!" I said and all eyes went around the room to see wha I ment and once they saw what i meant They all cracked up laughing except Edward and Jake, who just looked down and went to their own beds.

The rest of thenight went like that. Emmett and I kept cracking jokes while watching movies with our signifagant others. Emmett and Rosealie took the couch, Steven and I took my bed with Kaycee, Alice and Jasper Took 2 bean bag chairds but put them together so they could lay down, while Leah and Sam did the same thing, and Edward and Jacob each had their own bed and were wathching the plasma from there. Somewher in the night we all fell asleep like that 'cause when I woke up kayce was inbetween me and Steven. And everyone else was where they were last night just all snuggling closer together. Edward was snuggling with a pilloe and Jake with a Bunny that was pink!(A/N i just couldn't resist!) I took out my phone and snappe da pictyre of him and then i grabbed my camera and took a picture of everyone scince i loved photogerphy. But when the flash went off it woke Steven up. but He didn't say anything so we just stared at eachother until we were broke apart by several 'awwwws' and several 'get a rooms' then hitting your boyfriend, brother and friends.

"Ok we better go and get ready for the day and bella here are all our numbers so we can keep in touch." Alice said jumping around the room even thought it was 8 in the morning and she only woke up 10 minutes ago. But I took it and put the numbers in and sent them the picture even Jake. Everyone was laughing except jake who was about to start chasing me but Steven saved me by putting my on his sholdera out of reach. Then Jacob just gave up while all the girls 'awwed' again. Steven just put me down and kissed me.

"Hey babe can I show you something after your ready?" He asked me even thought it was raining outside.

"Ya just let me get ready why don't you stay out here and teach the guys how to get awed by other girls by doing something romantic." I said laughing and then went over to my closet and gradded a pair of jeas and a t-shirt with my favorite high tops.

"Ok i'm ready." i called at him and jumped on his back while he adjusted me then he started running while I yelled bye to everyone else.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok I know iy's a little cliffy and i know what's going to happen i just don't know what her reactions going to be so give me a while AND REVIEW! Ok and if you k ow what's going to happen between them don't say it out loud or type it you can only tell me scince i already know.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Big Suprises

O.k I know I didn't get alot of reviews but that's better than none and i like writing so i'll keep going and maybe do more when i get off the stupid freakin crutches! ugh! anyway here is chap 3 and let's see what Steven has to say.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except my dog (who is so big she can be a horse)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Big Suprises

BPOV _____

Once Steven got out of the building we got to his red hummer. (A/N my friend wants a hummer and so do I and I was thinkin of her). Yes hummer scince steven likes it even though I don't know why I just think of it as a pice of metal that is to high up. I was really curious as to where we were going in the rain that would be so important. ' He's probably going to break up with me scince he saw his dream girl in his school and wants to get her as soon as possible.' Ugh! Why did he have to be great and so easy to lose?!

Then we stopped at what looked to be a park that had a few people in it due to the rain.

"Steven what are we doing here?" I asked getting worried. But he didn't say anything he just took my hand and sat me on a park bench and stood infront of me... OMG he is definatly going to break up with me otherwise he wouldn't be this nervous! Oh well just let him get this over with scince I could be guessing wrong.

"Bella... I have... I have.... something that I need... to do... right now and here... with you." He stuttered trying to get it out but i remained quiet urging him to continue. Then he did the last thing i expected...........HE GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE!

"Isabella Marie Swan I love and always will even when i'm dead will you marry me?" His voice sounded hopefull and his eyes looked pleading. By now I had a hand over my mouth and tears of happiness running down my cheeks. I was also nodding madly.

"YES!" I said a little to loudly scince it drew everyones attention to us and then they saw the position we were in and put two and two together and started applausing for us. But that was a mere sound in the background scince Steven my fiencee was putting the butiful engagement ring onmy third finger on my left hand(A/N ring link at the bottom of the page at the end of a/n.) and then took me in his arms and started spinning me around ferocously.

When he was done i grabbed his face in my hands looking up at him and he was doing the same thing and all we were doing was starring into each others eyes. Even though the crowed stopped 'awwing' when we finished spinning in the rain it started again probably by how romantic it looked.

Then finally I got on my tippy-toes to kiss him and he responded very egerly. we stood out in the rain for another thirty minutes befor we decided to go inside his car so we don't get sick.

On the way home we drove hand in hand with that electricity going through my body as it always had even when we just meet. We decided we'd tell all our friends this weekend along with our parents this weekend also. When we got to the dorm building Steven parked in the parking grage and followed me to my room.

"Steven you probably have to go." I said glimly and was positive my faciall expression showed it scinnce I wanted to spend my night with my can you belive it... fiancee!

"What i cant spend the night like last night?" He asked clearly upset.

"How about we do someething and pretend to fall asleep while doing it when we're tired ok?" I comprimised. All he did was nod.

"Hey guys we're back!" I yelled into the room full with all our friends.

"Spill." All the girls said. EVEN EMMETT SAID IT! I turned to Steven and he nooded telling me I should proceed.

"Alright, alright Steven and i are ENGAGED!" I yelled the last part for affects. And they all scremed and jumped up and down and again Emmett did the same thing as the girls. Even Jasper and Sam cogragulated us where as Edward and Jacob just stood there glaring at Steven.

"Let me see the ring!" The girls yelled and only the girls scince all the guys went to talk to Steven. So i showed them the ring and they all gasped at how beutiful it was.

The rest of the night was pretty much spent that way.

Then after everyone was gone, even Steven, the last thing i suspected happened.

Edward and Jacob told me they needed to talk to me about my engagement and Steven.

Alright i know it was mean to stop there but it'll stay there until I know what people think and that continuing this story is what i want to do. But i guess i made that he was going to propose pretty obvious but i still knew how i wanted it. Any way befor anyone starts to ask I got the name Steven from my boyfriend and yes his discrption in this story is really close to real life. I'm sorry that this chap is so short but i didn't know what more to write so the next one will deffinatly be longer i promise!

Any who here is the link for bella's engagement ring- .

please note I tried to find one I liked and one that was some what unique in a good way. 


	4. The Big Talk

Ok I know people want Bella to be with Jacob or Edward but she's with steven but I will find a way to make a twist but she might end out alone for all you know but you all will just have to wait and see what happens cause it's only a battle between steven and one of the two and in this chap there will be a big hint about who is battling with Steven and who's not, but ya any way scince I've decided i'll keep writing this 'till the end of the story so here is chapter 4. WHOOP WHOOP!

Disclaimer: Still dont own it but I like the fact that Stephine Meyer owns it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- The Big Talk ___________________

Chapter Song- Chop Suey (A/N I just need a mad song with sad parts in it)

BPOV _____

"Alright guys what do want to talk about?" I already knew scince they talk to me when everyone else is gone. They wanted to talk about Steven or the engagement.

"Bells we need to talk to you about Steven..." Oh joy!

"What about him?" I snapped harder then I meant to, but I had this talk with my dad about a month after i started dating Steven and i'm 99.9% sure i'll have it again with him so I don't need it from these teenage dummies who don't even know him.

"Well we just don't think he is the best choice I mean do you see how he dresses it's weird," I stayed quiet trying to fight back my urge to kick Jacob where it hurts scince he said that, " and he's all ways quiet it makes me wounder if you really know him or not. Or better yet if he knows you." Edward finished the sentence that Jacob started. Then I lost my temper I kicked jacob first and he went down to the ground cus,sing. But befor I could get Edward he had went behind me and put his hands on my shoulders so i don't hurt anyone else. But I kept thrusting in his hold to break free screaming some really mean words to Jacob.

When I was done I relized that I had tears of anger flowing down my face and tears of sadness because I hurt one of my friends because I lost my temper. I was just turned into Edwards chest and he let me cry into his chest completely ruining his shirt. Then I felt something I never felt with Edward 'cause I wasn't realy paying attention to him. I had that electric current going through me. The same one that goes through me when Steven and I touch. Oh great now I have to choose between Edward and Steven. This should be an easy choice! NOT!

Later that night when I had finished crying I was thinking long and hard on who I was going to chose. I didn't want to not pick Edward because I barely knew him but Steven was my fiancee and one day I probably would be his wife.

UGH! THIS IS TO HARD OF A DECISION!

That Weekend!

Here we were me and Steven going to tell charlie that we're engaged and that no mater how much he hates him he's stuck with us. School starts in 2 weeks so this only takes out from our free time not school time.

Steven and I were taking his pice of metal to Forks today and Denver Tomorrow to tell my mom. I still haven't decided between the two so i'll ask my mom for help, scince my dad is bound to like anyone more than Steven because of the way he looks. I mean sure if my dad got to know him and talk to him and then decided he didin't like him then I wouldn't be as mad.

My mom was probably going to be estatic for me and Steven scince they actually know each other and talk. Heck i think she talks to Steven more than me but i'm fine with that because it means she already thinks of him as a son.

And no I still haven't chose between Steven and Edward.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well here we are at forks parking infront of Charlie's house. When Charlie saw the car he whistled but stopped when he saw Steven open up my door for me and put his arm around my waist and his free hand holding my hand and intertwining our fingers.

Charlie opened the door befor we could knock and then he started yelling at Steven to get his hands off me and thretening that if he didn't he would go get his gun and shoot him. Steven was about to take his hand off my waist but i stopped him with my free hand.

"DAD! You don't tell my fiancee to get his hands off me i'm the one to do that!" I bellowed at him and then I saw his eyes flicker to my left hand and then back to my face. I swear he went 10 different colors befor he talked more like screamed at steven again.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET ENGAGED TO MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He yelled! UGH! I never really liked the way Charlie would act if a guy even looked at me or interacted with me but that didn't stop them. (A/N I wanted charlie to have a bit of a temper just like Bella but for different things so this is where she got her temper from.)

"CHARLIE! HE DIDN'T ASK YOUR PERMISSION BECAUSE HE KNEW YOU WOULD SAY NO! AND HE LOVES ME! And i love him, and we only came here because i wanted you to know that we were engaged, and thought that you might want to know that your only daughter is happy," I said the last part in a whisper with tears forming in my eyes and about to spill, "But obviously not we'll get going and don't worry we won't make you come to the wedding if you don't want to." I said with tears running down my face. I grabbed Steven by the hand and we ran to his hummer.

I could hear Charlie yelling at me to come back, but I didn't scince I didn't need to hear how much he didn't like Steven and how he thought he was a waste of my time and I could do so much better than him.

I could tell this was going to be a long quiet ride to Denver.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got in Denver it was alot like when I told my friends instead of when we told Charlie. But i guess Steven asked my mothers permission instead of my fathers which I thought was a smart Idea.

This is why I liked my mom way more than Charlie she was my best friend and my mom and i'm glad that we're close otherwise I probably wouldn't know Steven or be engaged with him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 Month later

I was sitting alone in the dorm room because all my friends had class or were getting out of class right now. And Steven was out running some errends he needed to run. So here i am just sitting on my bed laying on my tummie with my feet in the air petting Kaycee on the head while she is sleeping.

Then one of my favorite songs came on from my computer. It was 'You Found Me' By the Fray. I loved this song so much I rolled out of bed, grabbed the rockband microphone and started singing the song. All my friends and family said i had a great voice but i didn't think so i thought I had a pretty crappy voice. But I did think I played the bass, guitar, and piano well and everyone else thought i was the best even better than Edward.

By the time I said the chours for the 2nd time i heard my roomates chuckle from behind me. I threw a pillow at them and then it eventually turned into a full blown pillow fight that was 2 against one but I wasw still beating them. I would have to thank Steven for teaching me a stratigey to use when i was out numbered in a pillow fight.

About an hour later we were all tired from the pillow fight. And we were so tired that because all of our pillows were on the ground we each pulled down one of our comforters, steaightened out the pillowsa, and made a huge bed on the floor. Jacob went to go get a movie from the movie store on campus along with some popcorn and pop. While Edward and I stayed back.

Edward and i decided where we wanted to sleep and we chose right next to eachother scincde it had the best view of the t.v and Jacob would have to deal with a crappy view of the t.v.

Just then Stevens ringtone went off on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked wondering why he was calling me now.

"Is this Bella Swan?" A deep voice asked and souded like it had some sorrow in his voice

"Yes this is her." I said in a cautious tone wondering he called me on Stevens phone.

"We need to inform you that"

Ok I know it's cliffy but I need more reviews and i have decided what the guy is gonna say but if you think you know what it is tell me and me only and i'll tell you if your right or not. And yes I have decided to stick with this story for now but that could change once I get off of cruthces and spring break is over.

SO YAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS REVIEW AND I DO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITEN ALREADY!

So one I decide I have enough reviews I will put it up so press that buttom and it can just say your opinion.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Just Let Me Kill Myself

Ok i've already have had this typed up so I was waiting on reviews and honestly only readers suffer scince i could have the whole story typed up already just waiting for enough reviews and enough people that like it which I didn't det enough of so i'll just take longer to update... And I know some of you guys might wonder what is everyones deal on reviewing, scince I used to ask that to myself but now have the anwser and that is that they want to be sure that people actually like the story and they're not just writing for peop,e to make fun of or diss they want to know that people like their idead even if it is crappy. Oh and ya srry this chap is short I just couldn't find more to write.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet just me, myself, and CHOCLATE MILK!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5- Just Let Me Kill Myself

Song- When you're gone

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I think my heart just broke in a million little pieces. How could he do this to me.

_  
FLASH BACK:

"We need to inform you that your fiancee was just killed by a man," I was going to cry and I knew it just not on the phone with a police officer.

"Do you know who killed him?" I asked my voice breaking on the last 3 words.

"Yes and you know him too and aren't going to take this well... But his name is Charlie Swan." I gasped and then my phone went dead.

END OF FLASH BACK:

Ugh! I knew charlie didn't like Steven but you don't just go off and kill him. You go nigotiate or something and maybe that is why he killed Steven, maybe it was because he knew we would never change our minds unless he got rid of one person and he wouldn't do that to his only daughter.

When I heard this I had colapsed right there on the floor and was sobbing for the loss of my fiancee. Because of my loud sobs I hadn't heard Edward walk in but it was noticable that he was the one to put his arms around me because I knew his scent well and the electric current was flowing through me.

When I had enough energy to walk I walked over to an empty box I had, put it on my bed and started to put things that had to do with Steven in there. The only things I didn't were my purple monkey (it was his favorite), the engagement ring, and the promis ring I got from him a year after we started dating. I put both the rings on the 2 fingers by my ring finger to show I wasn't engaged but had a promise ring and an old engagement ring.

Edward put his hands over mine to stop me but the electric current was just to much right now. He then just grabbed my waist and without thinking I turned around and flung my arms over his neck and started to sob all over again rewening his shirt. While I was sobbing Edward took me back to the bed on the ground by carrying my bridal style but I didn't really care so I just grabbed his neck and clung on to him.

A few minutes after Edward and I got comfortable -wich ended out with me snuggled in his chest running my hands through his hair like I always wanted to- Jacob came in and relized our position and sent Edward a death glare.

When both of them were asleep i went over to our medium sized kitchen and took out a knife. With the knife I started slashing my wrists, legs, shoulders, and stomache 'till it hurt to bad. when it did I noticed edward and Jacob standing in the doorway. Jacob looking furious and Edward looking sad and like he could cry scince his eys were glassy.

Edward came over to me and healed my wounds making sure the marks were still there like I wanted it to be and then he did the same thing that I did and healed himself. Befor I could ask he cut me off by saying, "Bella I hate to see you in pain and once you got that call i've wanted to do it so please don't question me and lets go get some sleep." He said, while yawning. I njust slightly nodded.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright thats my chappie and if i don't get 12 reviews i wont update so it's all you guys just a simple ' update soon' or "love it' is fine by me so get typing and like i said i could have this whole story typed up so it's all you!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Slowly Healing

O.k it's the healing state so it will be short and I NEED IDEAS! If I don't have ideas I can't update...Ofcourse i'm sure alot of people will want me to stop because it be a crappy story. And I've had to had blood tooken and i'm on cruches for at leats 1 more month.

Disclaimer: Nopee just me my dog and my siberian husky puppy... OH and my kitties!

Chapter 6- Healing Slowly

Chapter Song- What hurts the most (rascal flatts version)

BPOV

5 montths after that un faithful day.

This was way to tough every where I looked I saw something that reminded me of Steven. Eventually I got over crying whenever I thought about it but it still took all my will power not to cry. I also put some pictures up on my bulitin board of us and even though I should cry I don't scince it was a happy memorie so I unpacked everything and put it all around my part of the room mixed with stuff with my current friends in it.

Edward had told me how he felt and so did Jacob. For Jake I can only say that I only thought of him as a friend and when I told him this he walked away grumbling something that sounded like ' should've been there with her instead of him...' And at that I had to giggle by the way he looked like. For Edward i don't know what i feel but it's more than brotherly love and friendship. You could practicaly call us a couple except for the physical stuff. The most we have done is give a quick peck on the lips and that's as far as it has gotten and only that far.

I knew there was an attractian between us but I wanted to keep it slow scince i had to deal with everything. The funeral was planned by his parents scince i couldn't do it but they let me have ALL his stuff even his boxers wich i like to sleep in. But I have been asked by almost every girl on campus if Edward and I dating and I always anwsered yes because we practcally were, i couldn't stand to see him with another girl, or I knew he didn't want girls going after him with the fact that he's single.

It has been 6 months scince everything happened and Charlie was going to be in jail for 15 years so for right now I didn't bother about him but I did sell everything he owned scince I already had all my stuff here except for a few pictures but I packed those up and decided i'd have his 2nd car that was an Austin Martin Vanquish and how he could get that is beyond me but Edward was happy when I told him he could drive in it and he was gone for 3 days and i'm sure he slept in the car. But Charlie isn't going to be happy scince he has nothing not even a t-shirt left scince all that I kept of his was that car and I was using it.

I was doing good on money, actually I was great we were already wealthy but after getting everything in his bank and retrierment, also with selling stuff I had approximatly $987,550 from all of that. So I was set.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" Edward called out sarcastically even though I knew he could see me. I didn't even reply I just rolled my eyes and started playing my game of diabilo again.

"I said HELLO! ANYONE HOME?!?" Ugh he is so annoying but I bet that runs in the family scince Alice and Emmett are anoying too just in different ways.

"Yes I'm home now stop bugging me and let me play my game!" I shouted scince i was playing with people I needed to keep up on my part.

Without any warning he came up to my bed shut my laptop and then ran out of the room laughing I wanted to chase him but then i got a better idead and it's something that he will never see coming. I had to go to the store first.

When I got there I went to the toy section first and grabbed marbles, rubber snakes, stuffed squirrels, and some feathers.

Then I went to get some food and I got choclate sauce, whipped cream, and oil.

Now I wen't to the camping section for rope.

Finally, I got cleaning supplies and a bucket.

This was going to be so funny and Edward will never suspect it. I got Alice, Rose, and Emmett to help- only that last one 'cause he wouldn't stop bugging me or stop following them- and we all thought this was going to be funny. Jacob and Jasper knew about it but watched us and went out in the hall to go warn us when Edward was coming by hiding behind a tree and a curtin.

Then my phone went off indicating i ahd a txt message from someone annoying.

Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think bout me, do you know

I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything all about me Why do you love me

It was a txt from Jasper and I saw Alice look at me with a smug expression scince she was the one that put that as all my close friends txt message ring tone. I read it out loud

From: Jasper

' Guys i was looking outside and we saw Edward coming looking very smug so this should be even funnier but evacuate the room and make sure the tape is on.'

"Ok Guys lets hummiliate Edward scince he ruined my game of Diabilo." They just laughed knowing that this was all because of something stupid but the guys know exactaly what i mean scince I was playing with them and we lost several things due to my leaving in the middle of a battle without any warning. But it was still worth it to see how he would react.

We left into our hiding spot still in seeing view for us to see if it workied out. And ten minuted later we founf out it did and Edward found us laughing on the floor and Every one of us shouting out 'ROFL' or 'LOL'.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Edward showered we watched the video with me and Jasper each sitting on one of Edwards leg and he looked at me with desire in his eyes but looked at Jasper like he was an idiot. Which I can say he is actually every guy I know is an idiot.(A/N I was going to put Alice was sitting on the other leg but he could just pick her and Bella up with no problem ans Emmett would probably kill him but this was just to funny to pass up. And Rosalie just isnt as stupid or goofy as the others but loves to get revenge plus she's dating Emmett.)

The video was funny first he was poured with choclate with the bucket when he oppened the door then he slipped on the oil and saw the rubber snakes and freaked out scince he's deathly afraid snakes, then he pulled on the squirrel and screamed like a girl scince he's afraid of the to but when he pulled on it the ceiling fan above was activated and the feathers fell and made him look like a chicken, and finally he ran outside towards our hiding spot but slipped on all the marbles scatered around.

Then tha brings us here. After seeing the tape he was mad that we did that to him and I kept quiet hoping that he wouldn't notice me scince i'm the last one that would actually do that but my so called friends with big mouths told him it was me, I expected him to get all mad but that never happened instead he just walked over to me and pulled me over his shoulder and out of the room.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU KNOW I HATE PEOPLE PICKING ME UP!" i finally got my foot low enough and kicked him where the sun don't shine and he dropped me in pain. I didn't kick him with all my might scince that would be rude but I kicked him hard enough.

After ten minutes of him cussing alot and pacing around with his hands on his croch he finally sighed and said, "Come on I need to show you something and befor you complain this is a suprise that you will like so don't argue." he said slightly chuckling when he saw my face 'he knows me too well' but I kept quiet and befor I knew it we were at the aditorium and he was taking a seat at the piano and patted the seat for me to sit next to him.

I happily sat down and he started to play a beautiful mealody that once I caught the beat I grabbed the guitar that was right next to me and played with him. It was the most amazind song that I had heard and it was obvious he wrote it scince every song he knew I already knew all the songs he knew how to play even his. When we finished I just went over and hugged him and he just held me in his embrace.

"So did you like the song?" He asked into my hair after a few minutes of just holding each other.

"Ya I did but if you don't mind me asking what was that called?" i asked begining to be curious.

"Bella's Lullaby." I was about to be in tears he wrote a beautiful song that I inspired.

"Thank You." Was all I said befor we went back to holding each otherand I heard him mummble a soft your welcome but it was muffled by my hair and I sighed in contentment.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked almost hesiantaly I just nooded and waited but after a minute he still hadn't said anything so I looked up at him.

He took a deep breath " Bella will you..." (A/N not much more but i'll let you see what he was going to say just to be nice.) " Will you go to meet my family this christmas?" He asked hesitantly, again i just nooded yes and then we left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry UI had major writers block and then I thought of something that me annd my friends did to my bf when he did actually rewen a game of diabilo but it was in my room. But REVIEW or I will wait to update until I get bored wich takes a lot scince I have my bf and my over active bff. So that takes a while AND I NEED IDEAS SO PM ME FOR SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAPPEN AFTER THE TRIP TO THE CULLENS! OH AND AGAIN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Best Friends

This took a while cause i first wrote this all based on one song but it didn't get saved and it was long so I changed it but now this chapter is based on Emmetts and bella's friendship and how Edward is a jerk and they leave in like a month (I changed the time to fit in this) to where his parents are and there is some flash backs of Bella's time in the past.

Oh and there will be some stuff that is confusing between Bella and Edward but i'll clear it up.

Oh and sorry it took forever but i've had physical therepy I call it my perrsonal hell and my friend Tyler wuz in a car accident so i wuz devistated. And so was my bf so we had a hard time too.

OH AND I DON'T REALLY PLAN ON WRITING EDWARD POV EXCEPT MAYBE ONE CHAP THAT I HAVE PLANNED IN MY HEAD I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN IT IS!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Or The Characters __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chaper 7- Best Friends

Chapter song- Wait and bleed Slipkno (inspired this and for all the zedward parts she's hurt and just wants to hurt her self)  
BPOV

Things between me and Edward have changed at first he just kept glaring at me and now it's like I don't even exsist. But me and Emmett are really close we even started thinking of each other as family.

Then I thought of everything I went through especially the hurt Edward put me through.

FLASHBACK:

I was walking to English when I saw it Edward was pushing a girl up against something and it wasn't until I finnaly saw that it was our statue and the girl was Lauren Mallory. I remember going to my dorm and calling Emmett scince he was my big brother and my giant teddy bear.

When he got there he convinced me to go watch him and the guys play my favorite sport BASKETTBALL!

And that night was the night that Edward never came back and didn't come back until the weekend in the same clothes! EWW!

END FLASH BACK:

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum Haha Duba duba yum yum Haha Duba duba yum yum Three times you can bite me

I groned as I heard emmetts ring tone.

Bella-boo- I already cringed at my nick name and I knew we were gonna talk about food doin something and our nicknames. (I am the only other one who eats as much as him or more)

Bella-boo,  
We should go to taco bell, get new nick names, and do somethin fun and crazy!  
Your Emmy.

I laughed at my nickname that I gave him when I was sad and hungry and everybody wanted Emmett apperantly but i just said My Emmy (and o fcourse rose knew that we were closre but she knew my feelings for Edward.)

Every one at one point thought we were together but got over it fast scince we both pounded them to the ground and got alot of detention for it but it was worth it to beat up a foot ball player. And we used Emmwtts all famous quote 'Friendship is like pee in you re pants every one can see it but only you can feel the warmth.' And I liked it. I was totally true

But I replied any ways.

My Emmy,  
Call me little sis and i'll call you teddy bear, and meat me at my dorm with swimtrunks and a towel and we can go eat taco belll and then do what i want to try.  
Your Bella-Boo

i put on my bikin and then knew that we needed to do a video project. Me and Emmett doing romance akward but we manage and have to do part of it tomorrow. I called Jasper scince he and...him. Were doing friendship and Jasper used us and Edward was to busy sucking faces with every skanky girl in the school to do any par of it.

Then Emmett replied saying sure and reminding me while using the new nick name scince he liked them. And the rest of the ight we spent laughing and they spent worrying. Part anyway. ( A/N and they tried this already but she fooled him and in Jaspers project you'll see put i'll just skip there.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today our Projects were due and Emmett and I were up first Great!

Well here goes nothing I thought as I stood infront of the class with Emmett while he presented.

Hello follow class mates I will be presenting Bella s and my project he cleared his through loudly, a couple of kids laughed because they knew that he was imitating Mr. Adams. Bella being the brilliant mind she is came up with a poem to go along with our Video s

Then he read it out loud.

Light, so low upon earth,  
You send a flash to the sun.  
Here is the golden close of love,  
All my wooing is done.  
Oh, the woods and the meadows,  
Woods where we hid from the wet,  
Stiles where we stay'd to be kind,  
Meadows in which we met!

Light, so low in the vale You flash and lighten afar,  
For this is the golden morning of love,  
And you are his morning star.  
Flash, I am coming, I come,  
By meadow and stile and wood,  
Oh, lighten into my eyes and heart,  
Into my heart and my blood!

Heart, are you great enough For a love that never tires?  
O' heart, are you great enough for love?  
I have heard of thorns and briers,  
Over the meadow and stiles,  
Over the world to the end of it Flash for a million miles.

(Marriage Morning by Alfred, Lord Tennyson)

There was a tall woman in a long white gown with a Vail over her face walking down the stairs at Emmetts house "yes house his parents live here"then into the living room. That was trans formed into a chapel. We did a good job it looked just like a chapel. The camera switched to the front. I saw a short but muscular man who was suppose to be the groom he was in all black with a tall top hat on. When the tall bride reached the small groom. They took each others hands and stood before the percher, who was Carlisle. Oh man this could only get better and I knew. They started to say their vowels for each other, but you couldn t hear anything because it was a black and white movie with no sound. Bella loved those movies so I beet it was her idea. Then it came time to kiss the bride. The video camera went over the grooms men and the brides maids, they finally showed our faces, witch before all you could see were huge boobs and big muscles. Only then did I see who was playing the brides maids to the left of the bride stood Jasper with a long blond wig that went down to his waist, and next to him stood Tyler who had on a brunet wig that went to his shoulders. The camera went over to the grooms men side and I saw Rose to the right of the groom she had on a smaller top hat but it was still tall and she had on a fake mustache . Next to her was Alice who was the same just a different mustache. The whole class was now laughing. Then the camera view was like it was the grooms. I saw the groom lift his hands only to revel that the bride was not a girl but Emmett who had on atone of makeup. I couldn t help but burst out laughing even if I was there. Then the camera s view was that of the brides or should I say Emmett s showed the groom who was me. I had on a thin mustache and a small goatee. Then we landed in for the kiss, but just as we were about to kiss Emmett turned his head so I got his cheek. Then we walked down the isle with linked arms.

The class erupted in applause and laughter. Then on the screen popped up Bloopers .

The screen went blank for a moment only to show Alice chasing after Tyler yelling something about ruining his make up. Then it went blank again only to show Emmett and Rose walking out of his room, he was in his dress and she was in her suit, but she was missing her stash that was on Emmett s face and she had lip stick allover her lip s and around, and all down her neck. Then the camera showed me coming up the stairs. Then she said you cheated on me with my best man? I said in a fake hurt voice how did you find out asked Emmett because I replied with a smile Rose s stash is on you re cheek then Rose turned and started to laugh, she was soon on the floor clutching her stomach. Then Alice appeared out of no wear. Emmett she said with anger I took me forever to fix you re boobs just right and you messed them up, look at you you re lopsided then she started to pull out tissue. The whole class now was rolling, it looked like was crying. The next clip was of the wedding and I was about to kiss Emmett then I ducked sorry no offences Emmett but I don t wanna kiss you I said while jumping over chair s in the chapel with Emmett chasing me making kissing noises that were ridicously funny. Then it showed then in the same spot. Carlisle spoke then ok Bella just think of something because I don t think lovers avoid kissing each other then we leaned in for the kiss. I brought my hand back and slapped Emmett across the face. And that my dears is true love said Jasper imitating a girls voice. Carlisle just looked at me and i just said hey that s how we roll, we like it rough every one was laughing. Then the screen went black before the words Before and After popped up. They showed Emmett, Jasper and Tyler( A/N my hurt friend) all standing next to each other. Then another Picture slid in to the side of it of them in there gowns. Then across the screen read Emmentta, Jassa, Tyra. Then the picture s faded away then there popped up a picture of Me, Rose, and Alice. We were posed liked spies with our backs to one anthers and our finger looked like guns and that was my personal faviorite. The there was another picture of us as men doing cheesy muscle posses like on t.v. Emmett and I were both Smirking at this point but hey it was good. Then the video finally came to an end. The Class erupted in cheers.

Wow you two did an out standing job Mr. Adams said before turning to the list of projects left to present. Who ever did Friendship please step forward and present. wonder who got that one. Then Jasper stood up and Edward followed looking like he had no idean what he was doing I had to stiffle a laugh but he heard and glared at me and i glared straight back knowing that deep down he deserves this.

Then Jasper handed Edward a paper and he read it out loud Friendship is a bond between two people that can not be truly described. You know you have it, when you can feel it. A wise man once said that friendship is like pee in you re pants every one can see it but only you can feel the warmth. Emmett then nudged me and whispered "lil sis he quoted me" he said looking proud. and I said "Ya I heard but what i don't understand is why he said 'a wise man'" I whispered and I knew Edward heard me cause he stiffled a laugh and then a video came on.

Me and Emmett flying kits in a field. We had had a good time and you could definatly tell that. My kit wouldn t stay up for more than 30 second though, so i started to run with it and then i relized that I looked alot like a kid and I was happy that I looked happy after every thing that had happened. Then the screen went blank only to put up with Me and Emmett in his jeep with the roof down and the kite tied to a bar. Ha it flies now I said being a smart ass but that is how I am. Then it went blank again. Then it popped up and it had me and Emmett running in our back yard to the trampoline Emmett just jumped on while I flung myself on only to have it end out that I landed on my back. Emmett fell on his butt sending me flying about a thousand feet high but while in the air i twisted around so I could land on my feet and then I just started jumping. Only a few secconds later did he recover and then we started jumping wich was funny scince he was so big and I was small I was sent flying high. Then the screen went blank again. Only to show me and emmett watching a movie then it went into fast forward. As it was in fast forward you heard all the squeaks and squawks going really fast as they talked, and though food and had pillows fights. Then it slowed as it showed the camera being moved from it s spot as it walk toward the couch only to revel sleeping me and emmett on the floor infront of his couch obviously tired from the fun we just had. Some people said aw. I laid beside emmett and his head was by my ear and he was snooring and I guess in my sleep it was annoying scince I moved and then pushed his head away. The class chuckled . Then the screen went blank again. Then it showed Emmett sitting infront of the camera ok so Jazz what did you want to interview me about. He said. Well you re friendship with Bella. Bella s my girl, she s my best friend what else is there to it emmett said. Then the camera zoomed out to revile Me hugging Emmett obviously touched by what he said and even I could tell aw I said that was so sweet I almost feel bad though . For what Emmett said. For this I replied before slamming shaving cream in his face and hair. I m gonna murder you he yelled. You gotta catch me first befor taking off full speed. Emmett fallowed so did Jazz with the camera it showed me running to the back door to make my big escape and when they came out both of them stopped to se me standing with a watering house and you could also see how scared emmett was as he held his hands up in surrender. I could hear Jasper chuckle before disconnecting the hose. Emmett saw this and he started walking forward despise my desprate look as I squeezed the hose but I t didn't work and I muttered' I'm so gonna kill you Jazz' befor emmett came over and hrew me into the pool. Emmett walked back to the house but I tackled him all wet and i felf good about that too.. You cant leave with out a hug form you re best friend could you I said eveily while squeezing him to death. Then the screen went blank. Only to show me and Emmett doing the Chicken Dance in his front yard. I crackled a smile remebering that day and how much fun it was. Then we took a bow before we decided to do the hokie pokie witch was fast forward. Then it showed one of our crazier stunts where we took shooping carts took off the wheels and put those new nerf skate boards on the bottom but not befor I loosened his so I could win and then half way down the big hill we were on emmetts fell apart and I laughed and hen i passed our finish line I was shouting in victory but then I hit a rock and went towards the street and then landed in it.. Emmett came running down the hill, I was in the middle of the street and my arm was bleeding. Shit I mummbled in angery im gonna need stitches. The screen went blank only to show my freshly stiched arm wich i still hada scar from. ouch some one yelled that s gonna be a bitch for a while. Oh can-it Emmett. I said. That s my Bell s tough as nails Emmet said appearing on camera with a rubber glove stretched over his head. Then the screen went blank only to show me and emmett fighting wich i remember was because hedidn't save me from Alice. Then it showed me sitting by myself before i was tackled by Emmett He said he wouldn t stop hugging me till I for gave him witch I did, then the screen went blank again only to show me trying to teach Emmett how to do a front flip on the trampoline not the easiest thing to do in my life but it paid off he eventually got it. I did one fallowed by Emmett who messed up the landing and went flying into the pool. I stood by the side for a minute waiting for him to come back up, he came back up but he was floating like a dead man. I dived into the pool and pulled Emmett out I started to pound on his chest trying to force water out. Breath god damn it I yelled in frustration, Emmett cracked a smile I saw this and slapped him across the face and went inside. Emmett just sat there in shock before turning to the camera what I thought it was funny he said. It wasn t man she actually thought you drowned replied Jasper. Well crap said Emmett Before running into the house. Only a second later to be seen running down his long drive way after me. Then it went blank. Only to show me sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream out of the tub with Emmett. So you for give me. He asked. Yeah but only if you do something I ve been wanting to try with me. Deal he said but what is it. You have to wait and find out I said mysteriously and then I threw the empty tub of ice cream away. Hey when I flipped into the pool I had an really great idea. Emmett said. What is it I asked excitedly. Go put on you re Swim suit and You ll see. Emmett who was already in his Swimming trunks grabbed Jasper and dragged him out side into the back yard. Help me move the trampoline he said. Jasper set down the camera then you saw him and Emmett moving the Trampoline right next to the pool. Thanks man. He said no problem. Replied Jasper. Why are you always filming anyways. Asked Emmett. You re just going to have to wait and find out. Said Jasper. I laughed at that because Emmett just turned around in his seat and flipped Jasper off but I knew scince i got Alice to find out for me. I was in a dark Blue bikini. I was smiling wildly as I watched Emmett jumping on the trampoline Before jumping off into his underground pool. I was running and then I jumped up on the trampoline and started to bounce. Then I jumped into the Pool doing a cannonball landing right next to Emmett. The Camera went into fast forward as we continued to goof off , then it slowed to show us laying on the hammock in the back yard in towels. So he said you want to tell me what you have planned. Not a chance I said. Then I will be forced to take action he said before picking me up and was Dangling me above the pool. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around Emmett s neck and said do it, and he did let go but my arms was still around his neck and then I tugged hard on his neck causing him to lose balance and then we both fell into the pool and we emerged laughing. I got out of the pool and started to run Emmett was trying to catch me but we were running around Jasper who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. That was before I took the camera and Emmett though Jasper into the pool. You could here my laugh while Jasper was chasing a laughing Emmett around our back yard. The screen went blank again, it showed me in Emmetts jeep and he was driving.I turned towards the camera and smiled innocently and said Jazzy why do you keep walking around with that thing? He just said no way. I huffed and turned around before turning up the radio and all American rejects gives you hell was on, I started to sing and dance with Emmett. Then it showed us at a beach. Ok I said while turning to Jasper who was behind the camera you have to stay here. The camera went up and down like a nodding motion. Good I said before grabbing Emmett by the had and pulling him into the woods. The screen went black for a second before showing us fighting by the edge of a cliff. Then you heard Jaspers voice. I think Bella has truly lost it, if she does what I think she s about to do. He said. Then it show me giving Emmett a hug as they walked away form the cliff. Then it showed me wiggle free of Emmett s arms and I ran and jumped off of the cliff. I was screaming the whole way down but it was from the excitement of it all. Emmett was yelling My name. Then he jumped in after me. You could here his scream to. Just as he went under, the camera zoomed in and showed my head surfacing along with Emmett s. We swam to shore. Emmett sat down on a rock, while I just flopped on the sand. I was smiling from ear to ear. Bella Emmett said what in the world made you want to do that and why the fuck did you jump when I told you not to. I just shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Why are you smiling, you almost just died he asked me with conceren in his voice. Cause I said I feel so alive, don t you I asked plus I added I didn t die neither did you, so there for you should be happy and go jump again. No way in hell am I jumping again and neither are you. Wow Emmett responsible never thought I would live to see it. I am happy that we both live to see another day and that s why we re not jumping again, that s just tempting fate a little to much. I turned my head so she was now facing Jazz and the camera. No way in hell. Jasper simply said. Oh come on I said while she pouted. It will be fun I promise. No Bella I love you and all but you re to damn crazy for me if the jump wouldn t kill me a heart attack would. He responded. Party pooper I mumbled. And finnallly recent events going back and just running strait at the cliff whill I heard protest No Bella they both screamed and this time I listened and then went to the real side only to see a plain of grass. Next it showed us rolling around in the grass just like little kids and then we got buckets and kept putting water there until it was trashed. It went black only to be replaced by us istting and emmett telling Alice i couldn't go shopping scince my back was itching like hell and we were both sitting there itching our backs me with a brush and him with the back scratcher I got him. And again it filled with a picture but this one was on my dorm bed looking at the t.v we were watching a comedy and then we fell asleep and then it showed me turning into him as we hugged each other in our sleep and everyone even the teacher said awww all except Edward but I didn't really care.

Then it just showed pictures of holidays like halloween and stuff and us at shops trying on random stuff and goofing around. and more goofing around. Then it ended.

Me and emmett stood up and hugged eachother everyone awwed and then jasper joined too. But not Edward he just sat there with guilt, relisation, and jealousy in his eyes.

and then i thought that maybe he would go back to normal but I knew we wouldn't be as close scince he couldn't really connect with me like Emmett.

"Excellent A+ " Mr. Adams said trying not to cry at this moment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eventually Edward came up to talk to me and i decided I should tell him.

"Um hey Bella can we talk?" he asked

"What do you want Edward?" I asked slightly erritated because again he interrupted my game of diabilo. What is with him does he not Like Diabilo.

"I just thought you should knowwhere i'm taking you." He snaped back and I lost him he wasn't taking me anywhere I was staying here with emmett and the reat of them.

"Um Edward i'm staying here with everyone else for the holidays so you can take lauren, tayna, or jesica if you want or heck why not all three." I yelled and then left a angry and stunned looking Edward and I knew tonight I was staying at Emmett's tonight and i already had a spare tooth brush and clothes there so I texted him and told him wich of course he said was fine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Day

One more day until Edward leaves so i'll just stay at Emmett's until then. But i know i stopped cutiing and i wouldn't go back ans i listened to my Ipod and laughed at how the song fit my mood it was wait and bleed by slip knot and I sang the words

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Goodbye

I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time Everything is turning blasphemy My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up This is not the way I picture me

I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this Is it a dream or a memory?

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this Why didn't I see this?  
Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate I have sinned by just makin' my mind up And takin' your breath away

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Goodbye

You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain was always free

You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain was always free

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

And it waits for you

Then I heard a gasp and saw Edward there and he knew this was a symbol saying that i was going back to my old ways. i just shook my head and walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright I know It took a while but that was a looooong chap so you better love me and REVIEW oh and Kj I know you said I made Emmett sound Gay now does he no. SO REVIEW! you guys didn't have to go through living hell and f.y.i my friend go hurts so it will be slow but i'm trying to update often but it will be hard but lots of it in the summer.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Blast From The Past

OK so I was listening to music and I got inspired so this chapter is definatly one of my favs scince this was out of one of my fav movies. Ok so my friend got a little beter and is back at school so that's good. And I changed the time line a bit like a month befor so they still have a month to get plans to go there. oh and you better love me cause I am writing this so early butt can't garantie it'll be done early. So every day that can delat it i'll add info. 'bout why it did.

Disclamier:Hate writng this so through out the story i'll just say no

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter - Blast From The Past Chapter Song- Last Resort

BPOV

Uggg! I groaned as I was woken up by the energizer bunny. I really hated being woken up this way and to top it off Kaycee was helping her by just sniffing and nudging my face repididly(scince she doaen't lick and I don't know why.).

"Alice! it's," I looked at my cell phone wich said I had 15 un-read messages but I ignored those and looked at the time,"6:15 in the morning and on a saturday?!" I said pissed scince I liked to sleep til' three in the after noon on the weekends. But she just stuck out her tonge. And LEFT?!

I decided to check my messages. (A/N I'm using some of my guy friends here and no they will not be creeps in this story just friends.)

Message 1:

Lil-sis,  
Wake up Alice is coming she just came and woke me up and is now on her way there. And is not in a good mood and has an evil glint in her eyes so i'll be at starbucks till you can come and then i'll save you scince we all know you can't go without your coffee.  
Love,  
Your teddy-bear

Message 2-9 these messages were the most suprising they were allfrom one person I didn't expect it said.............. Steven. I just looked at it like there was a message scince I never deleted his number but I read them any ways.

Hey babe,  
I want you to know I didn't die but what happened to me was that your father did try that but some one ran in front of me and then something else happened but I need to tell you in person so please come and meet me at the park at 4. Scince i know you like to sleep in on weekends.  
Love,  
care-bear. I laughed at the nick name I gave him when we first started dating suprised that he remembered it.

I replied though.

Hey care-bear,  
Ya i'll meet you but I have some things to tell you myself and no yournot in trouble but we really need to talk especially about the engagement scince I have a few things in that department but Idk if i can come you know where my dorm is so i'll txt you when you can come over Love,  
B

I hopped he didn't notice that i put a differnent end part instead of what i used to put.

Hey love, I didn't really want to keep reading by that nick name especially after all the pain he put me through and I knew I was crying but I was lucky that I was alone

Hey love,  
Ya i'll see you then and i don't really have words on the engagement if it's still on that is.  
Love Ya,  
Care-bare

I don't think I could take him back after all the pain he put me through and honestly I think after all the greive he put me through and all the physical pain I had to go through to get a little emotional pain to go away.

Now back to my other messages

Messages 10-14 are from some of my other 'emo' friends Tyler, Taylor, Jay, and Troy. (a/n are real friends of mine.) All stupid messages teasing me about not being in the hospitle from cutting myself....................again.

And after all that Edward and Steven put me through I knew that they cut my life into pieces and I knew that all of this is my last resort.(a/n gee I wounder why that is the song chapter hum obvious much)

But message 15 was what got me really shocked. It was from.................................................................................................................Edward.

Hey Bella,  
umm... I need to tlk to you so if when you're done with everything you need to do today if you could come and meet me at our fountain that would be great.  
Hope to see ya,  
Edward

Well that rewined my day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went to see Emmett and he was just as shocked as I was that Alice didn't want to torture me by going shopping. I think that she noticed all the marks and just wanted to give me a break though.

Yes. Emmett saw the cuts and scars and we had a talk and he's not happy about it but can live with it for now scince he thinks i'll snap out of it.

After I saw Emmett I called Steven and told him I couldn't really deal with this and not to see me and just move away for the best scince I didn't love him anymore but I knew I loved Edward but I couldn't tell him or any one for that matter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now I was off to see Edward. Whooopeeeeeee (note the sarcasim)

When I walked out of the dorm I saw Edward at our fountain (a/n it is important later but they just kinda made it up when they were friends but ya lets continue) I sighed and walked over there.

"Edward, what do you want? If it's to hurt me even more then please just let me go." I said sharply with my tone getting softer each word. I saw how he winced at the mention of the hurt he caused me.

"Bella listen i'm-" But I cut him off.

"Sorry?" i laughed bitterly, "Edward don't say it ok I don't really care anymore ok you have no idea what pain I went through origanally but then you just aded on for you're own ammusement. And I was the one to suffer." I saw that he had shrunk down with the fact that he didn't relize how much pain he caused me. And good he deserved every minute of this torture.

"listen i am but I know I deserve this I threw myself at girls to hide my true fellings and that made me feel guilty. Did you know the nights I don't come back i'm sleeping at Emmetts dorm scince he's usually at rose's anyways." he asked and I just nooded scince I didn't know what to say but then I relized something that he didn't clarify.

"What do you mean by hide your feelings?" I asked harshly.

"I mean that I really like you Bells." I was already shaking my head

"Don't call me that. And I doubt you feel that way because honestly Edward Cullen I don't want to deal with your lieing bull shit scince honestly I don't like felling that i'm some girl that a guy thinks is just gonna be easy. IN FACT I REFUSE TO BE THAT!" By now i was yelling and then i just ran into the bathroom and grabbed my trusty side kick my pocket knife.

As I put the knife up to my wrist I heard several gasps from the doorway. I loked back and saw Edward, Steven, and Emmett. If Emmett wasn't there this would have been slightly easier bu not much.

But i just took it and put a really deep cut starting at my wrist and ended at my shoulder blade. and then i did it to my stomsche 3 times harder and then I thought this is my last resort.

I vaguly remember heraing 3 guys shouting 'NOOOO' At the top of there lungs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok well ths took like 3 hours I guess maybe 2 but it's 3:19 am tuesday and i haven't slept once tonight because of pain on my toe so idk if i'll be at school tomarrow but if i'm not I won't be working on this story and no she will not get back with Steven. Oh and this chap was interesting to write. review plz if you love me plz.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Explinations

O.k So this is the next chapter. Oh and listen to the songs in this chapter. An Sorry it took forever but when i finished this I didn't save it and my brother ended out closing it with out saving it so i'll try to make it extra long. And next chapter i think or the one after that there will be a movie scene from one of my ALL time favorite movies so i'll tell you if it's in the next chap but that depends ifthis chapter goes a specific way and idk I make it up as I go along.

OH and Eclipse is shooting for extras where i live and I got the part so i'll Be in Eclipse and maybe i'll meet Robert Pattinson See it's good news to me

Disclaimer:No i don't own twilight nor do i want to But Edward and Jasper and Emmett maybe but No Not Happening

songs in this chapter

Gotta be someboby- nickleback

Lips of an angel-hinder

Leave out all the rest-linkin park

Tears dont fall (acoustic version)- Bullet for my valentine

Our song- taylor swift

Doin' To Much-Paula Deanda

Wanna be- Spice Girls (obvious enough)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9- Explinations

Chapter Song:Tattoo

BPOV

beep. beep. beep. beep.

I threw my arm to turn off the alarm but I imediatly regreted it scince i had a searing pain in my arm.

I opened my eyes just to have a blinding light burn my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times to let my eyes adjust to the light. When I did I heard 2 voices i didn't want to hear right now.

"You caused her heart break for months and you expect her to choose YOU?!" The velvety voice whispered yelled.

"No I don't but I do have to talk to her about something important and then I will go scince I know i won't be wanted here." Steven said in the calmest voice. I sighed 'same 'old Steven'. When they heard me sigh they stopped talking and both were on either side of me in an instant.

"Bella are you ok." I hated that question and i hated the dick who asked it even more.

"No, Edward I'm not ok. I am awful I wanted to die and you save me. YOU of all people. I would rather die then be by you 2 right now so you get out and let us talk and then i'll let you talk." i said firmly and he noded solemly.  
I turned to Steven and said, "Talk and you have 5 minutes so don't beat around the bush."

"Bella what happened to me was that I didn't die neccisarily but i did I am a vampire and i have a power that makes me me able to stand the scent of humans and I drink animal blood." he said and I was suprised he actually didn't beat around the bush. (A/N bella belives in vampires and all that stuff) I now under stood why he just now contacted me.

Without thinking i brought up my good arm and brought his lips down to mine it was a little heated but there wasn't a spark anymore.

"No spark." i mummbled and he just nooded like he expeccted this.

"listen bella i can't stay and you know this and i don't think we should keep in contact. I know it's harsh but we don't have a future together scince I can see you have feelings for Edward and i know before we got engaged there was still a little bit of a shock between you and Edward and don't deney it." he said.

"I understand that we don't have a future together anymore and your right about everything about Edward but he changed and to be honest i still have feelings for him but that dosen't matter anymore what matters is that I think you should go now. And on you're way out tell Edward that he can come in." He nooded and placed on last kiss on my forhead.

Not less than 30 seconds after that Edward came barging in.

"Ok Edward i'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Steven you have 5 minutes so don't beat around the bush."

He took a deep breath, "Listen Bella all those girls I on;y every dated them because I thought you and Emmett were going out. I know it's stupid scince i know he's madly in love with rose but you guys were just haging out alot more and that's what was going aroung campus and well I had lost contact so I let all my anger and sorrow out by using girls. That didn't work out to well scince you were still the only girl that I was thinking about." he said and then he said a few words that i didn't think I would hear out of his mouth.

"Bella i like you heck I may even love you but I've been a jerk and I understnd if you don't feel the same way..." I cut off his rambling by pressing my lips to his

"Edward I do feel like that and sure I can ignore you but i don't want to i don't want to be kept away from you anymore." This time he put his lips on mine. I couldn't belive this I knew right then and ther that it was love tha i had felt all along and the fireworks that we were making is a big clue and then all too soon he pulled away.

"Bella would you be my Girlfriend?" He asked all serious all of a sudden. I just nooded and then he said Emmett wanted to see me. When he said that emmett came through the doors.

'You,' he said pointing at Edward, "Out!" Edward did as he said becayse he knows how Emmett can get deffensive of me.

"Ok Bella i heard you guys and i know you love him but i will break him if he hurts you." I interupted there.

Emmett you of all people should know that i wouldd be the one to break him" He laughed and the day went on like that

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 week later

"Hey 'lil sis what do you say to some karaoke?" Emmett asked enthusiactic as always.

"Hell ya teddy bear" he just laughed and bent down so I could get on his back.

This has become a regular process. We'd talk and then when we left i would be on his back. Much to Edwards dis-liking.

Edward and I practically had the perfect relation ship we were cute at times and unlike all his other "relationships" we didn't show to much PDA

Emmett ran to the snack shack first and we both got 2 bags of chips and an ice cream sandwich with a soda to drink it all down and we had a race to see who could eat the fastest and I won.

When we were done he took me to Alice's and jasper's Apartment and this time I was on his shoulders.

When we got ther everyone else was there (even Jake) and emmett threw me onto the couch next to Edward. Our teams were in couples. So I wen't first and I sand a song by one of my favorite bands- nickleback

This time I wonder what it feels like To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing I'll know it by the feeling The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight And you know this feels too right It's just like d j vu Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough You never know when it shows up Make sure you're holding on 'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there And everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to be the last one there And everyone wants to feel like someone cares Somebody else that feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there

When I looked at the screne I wasn't suprised to see that I got a 100% scince this song I have listen too a million times already.

Next was alice and I was suprised by her choice in song.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have And when I got home, 'fore I said amen Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps After everything that day Had gone all wrong or been trampled on And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way To my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have And when I got home, 'fore I said amen Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow 'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have And when I got home, 'fore I said amen Asking God if He could play it again Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I wrote down our song

You could tell she meant it and that it was at Jasper scince she was gazing at him the whole time.

Now it was jacobs turn and I could tell by the song that me and edward had an affect on his music choice and edward could tell because when i looked at him he was smirking andd i couldn't resist so I kissed that smirk away and then went back into his side where i previously was.

I dreamed I was missing You were so scared But no one would listen 'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming I woke with this fear What am I leaving When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid I've taken my beating I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through I've never been perfect But neither have you

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come And save me from myself I can't be who you are

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come And save me from myself I can't be who you are I can't be who you are

I could tell he wanted to leave scince he was the odd ball out. and I felt sorry for that but edward had my heart not him.

(A/N i'M TOO LAZY TOO DO THE REST SO I'M SHORTENING IT.)

The night's playlist was

Gotta be someboby- Me

Lips of an angel-Jasper

Leave out all the rest-jake

Tears dont fall (acoustic version)- Edward

Our song- taylor swift Alice

Doin' To Much-Rose

Wanna be- Emmett.

Ok so it's 4:02 a.m and I'm just finishing so sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff and ya so REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.  
sorry it's harsh but my bf just moved and ya so If you guys want to see what steven looks like in real life and the story look at my mprofile pic and he's the guy on the left. 


	10. The Real Truth

Ok so Daddy's little cannible died in a drunk driving accident now i didn't know her but she was a hell of a writer and all her stories were awesome I've read every single one.

Alright so in here uncovers some of bella's past and tell's several tales that I came up with in inspiration so ok let's get started. NO MORE songs unless I just auttomatically think of one that fits and I don't want to look through my playlist for anythig ad I'm sure I would find some scince I have- Hold on let me check-.... 9,748 songs on my itunes and -checking again-7,281 songs on my media player and none of the songs are the same as the itunes and no song is doubbled.

Disclaimer: Nope I just own Kaycee, Steven, The plot, And my... SMOOTHIE. (oh and Tyler)

(EVERYTHING THAT CAN HAVE A PIC IN THIS STORY HAS A LINK ON MY PRO FILE AT THE BOTTOM SO LOOK AFTER THIS CHAP TO UNDERSTAND COMPLETLY)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10- The real Truth

BPOV

It was about a month ago that I had been to the hospital and apperantaly they found my tatto and I knew this because the doctor had talked to me about it but then I wasn't ready to tell anyone but I think today I'll tell Emmett, Rose, Alice, and JAsper.

I know it's wrong for me not to tell Edward but i like him and all but I still don't trust him as much as I do them.

so here I am pacing along the side of a fountain. Not our fountain but still this was my own personal fountain only I knew where it was none of them did.

I was pacing because usually I wear t-shirts at the least but only Steven knew that I had 6 tattoos and planed on getting another. Well Emmett knew about me getting a new one because it was one with just me and him and our friendship or family-hood (a/n i don't know if that's a word but it is in my story so lets go along with it.), But scince Alice suggested we go to the beach I auttomaticaly said 'No' but alas I was over ruled and now I knew I would have to tell them.

So I sent a txt to everyone (except Edward)

Hey guys meet me at Emmetts house to hear the story about my tattoos. and Edward isn't coming so don't bring this up to him.  
-B

Everyone else called me b, bells, or bell but me and emmett were just dorks and were coll enough to come up with cool nicknames.

So mow I'm at Emmetts and everyone is there shooting questions at me.

"Ok guys let me talk and then questions after." They just nooded and I took off my top to revel my bikini top. The guys wolf whistled and i just rolled my eyes.

'Well let me start with this one," I pointed to my tattoo of stars and a coll ribbon holding them together, "Is my gang," i heard everone gasp,"anyway i was 15 and I was in a gang we were all tight and only one of us died so this, " i pointed to the skull heart, "was for the guy who died."

"alright well the others now. This one is the sun and moon the way I live I go by but everyday there's always 2 things that i always know are out the sun and moon so that's why I have all this. Now this one,"i pointed to the one thet started at the bottom of my mid stomach and went almost all the way to the begining of my back just on my ribs. "This was another thinfg between me and some friends of the few I had this is all of them except my gang but(a/n pitcure the tatto with colors on the stars) all the colors is some one (a/n idk how many I'll guess 10 in mine anyway) gold is alex, red is tray, black is Caitlin, Blue is adison, Gold is Troy, Green is Bree, yellow is Sarah, Purple is savannah, Pink is Gracia, and Silver is Kirsten. Now this one," i pointed to my neck," this one is all stars because I love stars and I lived by them when I was with my gang. Now this one Is a tiger because when i lived down in phoniex and Colorado they all said I was like a tiger and The ying-yang is the way of life. Ok and lastly the line of chineese symbols are Peace, Strength, Love, Hope, Faith, family, and Loyalty." They all were looking at me weird and then Emmett asked the stupidest question.

"Can I-I touch it?" He asked looking at my tattoos like they were gold I just laughed and shook my head ye while he and Jasper were touching my tattoos and examining them better Alice and rose asked about my gang and then the guys heard that and looked at me again.

"ok so I was 15 and it was in Denver, Colorado when I fit in kinda but anyway i had been talking to a friend and when we got in a fight I found out the girl was in a gang so she was tougher than us so The gang came up and found us lying in the street and they took both of us in and well that's wher everything went from my friend she joined but quit not to long after the tattoo because her boyfriend and family didn't like it and I know she comes here but I'm not gonna talk to her but our gang watched out for people we tried to make a better neighbour hood and set a good example." they just nodded their heads.

Just then there was a knock at the door and I could tell it was edward so i put on my t-shirt and jacket. Then Edward came rushing in.

"BELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" I just roled my eyes. Same old Edward.

He kept trrying to get the anwser out of me foe 15 minutes and I couldn't look at him so I just acted like i was ignoring him. So now I finally get to look at him when I see that he had a gauge on his arm for a tattoo and he had died his hair black and looked like he was emo by the fact he wasn't smiling and was just looking I don't know but he looked different and to be honest I liked this Edward Better.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Edward you loook EMO!" Emmeet, Alice and I yelld at the same tim and then we all started laughing.

While they were still laughung I went over to Edward and gave him a slight peck on the lips and he tried to deepen it but I pulled away and hugged him and I felt his cheek on my head.

"Hey Edward what up with the hair?" I asked and scince I could feel his hair an my faace i started running my fingers through it.

"Well bella I've always been Emo i just never showed it scince at one point I got so drunk that they stopped giving me alchohal and well when That happened I locked myself in a bathroom and threatened to commit suicide if they didn't give me more so that's what happened and I don't remember it but they video taped it" I just nooded my head.

Then all of a sudden There was a flash and I knw they took a picture so i ignored them and then after 5 minutes i knew they were still there so I went and jumped on Emmett's back ok I knew it was mean but then i remembered Edwrads tattoo.

"Hey edward what up with the tattoo?" he just blushed and gave me his arm and then I saw the tattoo I had for Jay when he died except the ribbion just said his Name.

I knew that he was actually Emo then and I knew we had a long road ahead of us.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so that's bella's past and the truth about Edward and I really want more reviews and all the tattoo's are on my profile and in the begining of the story the engagement ring Now I know I said this befor at the begining of the story but Daddy's little cannible died in a drunk driving incident (no her who was drunk) and well she's on my fav's and look at her stoies they are all awesome becaus eshe is one hell of a writer

Review I I I I V 


	11. I'm Sorry

Ok so this is an authors note just saying that i'm temperaraly taking a break from writing because I've had alot happen to me and I just can't deal with it. i lost my Great Grandpa and my Aunt. I had 3 of my closest friends move and my bf is going to be shipped off to military school because his parents are sending him. So i'm way to depressed right now to write so my friend Caitlin and I are going to stop writing, and yes I did have my friend writing with me. CAitlin is like my sister i've known her for 9 years and she's like family and scince my other best friend moved away 2 years ago she is the one who I am closest too. So I hope you understand and I'm so sorry but I just can't do it.

-  
Caitlin and Tammi 


	12. Sick Drama

Ok so this chapter wuz gonna be up sooner but Caitlin left nd i went through to much drama nd im still cryin every night over it so this may suck plz pm mi if u have any ideas cause this chapter wuz made off of the things tht happened. Or that are haunting my dreams way 2 much only 1 thing in here is haunting mi dreams the rest happened.

Disclaimer: NO

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter: 11- Sick Drama

Chapter Song (s)- Tori Amos: Me and a Gun Bullet For My Valentine: Hit the Floor Evanescence: Hello

BPOV

Cold, cold, cold............ That's all i could think being outside when its about to be winter.

I had to go to the Drug store for medicine scince Edward has a cold and needs to be taken care of.

While i was walking i kept thinking that there was a presence of someone else but every time i looked back i didn't see anyone so i just took it as a sign that i was becoming sick.

When i heard foot steps behind me i was positive that somebody was there i turned around and came facec to face with a kid in school I think his name was james. He didn't say anything just tugged me into an alley that was close by with his 2 buddies that i missed when i first saw him. That was all i remembered befor everything turned black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
APOV

I was with Jasper when i got a vision as I liked to call them.

I gasped at what i saw. It was Bella laying in a abondoned alley. SHe looked awful like she was attacked but i saw somebody else that was.... NO it was James he was a rappist that has been Edwards arch enemy scince the 1st grade. But now it clicked. JAMES RAPED BELLA!

I immediatly snapped out of it and then i was trying to get ready while callind Edward and telling Jasper to get dressed and get the car keys.

Edward didn't answer and i kinda expected that scince he is sick but i huess we gotta tell him so I just left him a message telling him what i saw and who i saw and that by the time he got the message we'd probably be at the hospital.

In 10 minutes i was ready and Jazz was standing by the door.

"Alice Where was she." He said worried

"In the abandoned Alley between here and the drug store." He just nooded and hurried off in 3 minutes we were there.

We called the police and they called the hospital and told me the ambuliance would be there soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

While i was passed out i had a terrible memory.

FlashBack:

I was sitting with my best friend in phoniex Jack.

"Jack you cant do this to me you just cant" I whispered not trusting my voice scince i was crying.

"I'm sorry Bells I just have to you know that scince my parents are divorced there was the possibility that i might move away." He said just as quiet whipping away my tears and that's when i realised that he was crying.

i lifted my hand to brush away his tears. " I know but why you, why me, why us?" I asked

"I don't know" He said solemley

We heard his dad calling him so he could get to his flight on time. we got up and i just hugged him like my life depended on it.

"i'll miss u" i whispered. He kissed my head and whispered something along the lines of "me too" and then he was gone.

5 years later

the phone woke me with its shrill ringing

"Hello?" i asked my voice still thick with sleep.

"Yes is this Bella?" a womanly voice asked

"yes..." i said a little hesitant

"This is Jacks mother I got a phone call about an hour ago saying that jack was murdred." That was all i heard before i dropped the phone crying.

end FlashBack:

I heard people talking but i could only make out th sound that they were talking.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so the rape did happen. The murder is something thath kkeeps haunting mi in mi dreams and as u know i lost caitlin so i put that in a flash back. Plzzzz review i know i didnt write in a long time but i also didn't get reviews to support mi decision to write 


	13. Wheel Chairs

**Ok sorry guys i am on vacation now on the plane going back to my home so read the end noted for any infromation.  
Disclaimer:NO**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12- wheelchairs

Chapter Song(s)- I can't think of any but if you have some please let me know

BPOV

I heard the sounds of people talking but i couldn't hear the words. The one sound that stuck out was the sound of my angel.

I heard the door open and another sound come into the whole bunch of sound. I assumed it was a doctor and that was all i remember befor i fell asleep again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I woke up again and i felt someone holding my hand so i looked over and saw Edward with tears running down his cheek (a/n idk how to spell tht i'm still on summer brake). I reached my good hand and wiped his tears away. He immediately looked up and let out the breath i didn't relise he was holding.

"Hey" I rasped my voice filled with sleep

"Hey" he whispered his voice cracking

"How long was i out for?" I asked trying to make conversation

"5 days," he croaked, " I could've lost you. The doctor wasn't sure that you were going to wake up." He whispered trying to keep back the tears.

I wiped the tears that managed to escape. "Hey, don't cry there's no need to I'm fine."

"Bella you don't know how much it has tortured me not knowing weither or not I was going to hear your voice again, see your smile again, hear your amazing laugh again," I blushed at that statement, "And i would've defiantly missed your blush." He said cupping my cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over my blush.

He put his hand on the side of my cheek and I leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

We just sat there staring at each other for all i know it could've been minutes, hours, or days.

Then the doctor came in and we both looked at him.

"Hello Bella nice to see you're awake, I think this young man would've camped out by your side if the nurses hadn't kicked him out." I chuckled and Edward blushed.

"Alright lets see here, Your heart rate is all good and you seem to be in good condition. Do you remember anything that happened?" I thought back and all i remember was James and 2 other guys pulled me into an alley.

"Not really but if i had to guess i would guess that i was raped." I said in a dull voice. I didn't really care as much as other people do I find it useless to keep focusing one one bad thing that happened in the past. I like to think about all the good things that can happen in my futer.

"Huh, Well that's a first. I've never had a patient who wasn't tramatized by the rape."he said entierly intrested. Edward just looked at me like i was crazy.

"well what's the point of making a big fuss over one bad thing that happened in my past. sure that's not the way i wanted to lose my virginity but a lot worse could've happened." I said explaining my reason. Edward just kissed my forehead mumbling something along the lines of 'wow my crazy girlfriend was raped and doesn't care'. I just smiled at the statement

"Alright Bella, I'm going to leave you alone and see when you can be discharged." The doctor said. Edward and i nodded.

"Bella you should sleep now that i know you'll wake up you need sleep to heal." At that statement Emmet came barging in.

"AHHHHHH! And so tinkerbella lives!" he shouted right when he was in the room but i didn't fail to notice that he had a bag of food in his hand.\

"awwww. Teddy Bear you brought me food. NOW HAND IT OVER!" I got grouchy when people didn't hand me my food right away. at my sudden change in mood he squeaked and threw the bag at me.

"Thank you Emmy" I said angelic and started eating.

"Emmet why did you throw the food at her?" Edward asked out ragged.

"Dude shes scary." Emmet replied in a 'duh' tone.

"No she's only scary to you because she can eat as much food as you if not more" Edward explained and i was beaming because i knew that was true.

"So does anyone have the work i need to do?" I asked to get rid of the awkward silence that had been here for a few minutes.

"Nope, because you don't have to do any of it tinkerbella." Emmet really needed to get rid of that 'duh' tone befor i punched him.

Now the doctor had came barging in talking about how I can go home today and then i tuned him out ofter that because he kept going on about what i need to do to take care of myself and that i can go back to school when i wanted to.

After i had ate and they FINALLY took out my iv they got a wheel chair for me and Edward wheeled me out.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"This is really boring can we go find another wheel chair please?" By now i was looking at him and giving him the pout i knew he couldn't resist.

"OK. But do i really want to ask why?"

"No." I laughed.

When Emmet, Edward and I found another wheel chair we where in a long empty hallway so i knew my plan could work.

"Hey Emmy, wanna play a game?"

"Sure bells."

"Ok so we're gonna race in wheel chairs." I said with a devilish smile.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK soooo im sooo sorry school started up again and i got really busy and then i lost intrest in writing this story but now im back again and im going to start trying to update on a regular basis.

I NEED IDEAS! so pm me if you have any and ya.

IF any one saw the vma's I do NOT hate russel brand because he inturrupted rob pattz i think its a stupid reason to hate someone. Infact i think hes halarious! But i think kanye west is a duche bag.


End file.
